Choice
by Tinkerbug96
Summary: Journal entry form.  Link talks about all the girls who liked him on his journey to save the ocean... And he chooses one! I have decided to write a story based on all three of the "journal entry" stories so, it should be coming soon! :


Okay, so I did this around the same time I did the two Tetra journal entries... :) I have additional comments at the bottom! Read story first! Bottom comments last!

Choice

~*Link's Point Of View*~

January 16

Many girls had become attached to me on my journey to save the world from Ganondorf's evil wrath.

1. There was Medli.

Sure, Medli was nice and all, but I didn't really have a thing for feather, winged girls. I knew Komali did, especially for feathery winged girls named Medli.

Everyone saw it, Quill saw it, the Chieftain saw it, Valoo no doubt saw it, the entire species of the Rito saw it…

Even I saw it!

Everyone saw it; the only one, unfortunately, who did not notice it, was Medli.

She was too busy with me and with Valoo's language to realize the feelings Komali harbored for her.

I remembered when Komali had been devastated when Medli had "disappeared."

That sucked.

2&3. Then there were the two young girls at Windfall Island, The Tipsters.

Those girls… man!

There were pains!

Let me tell you!

Potova and Joanna.

They both, young as they were, managed to flirt with me. I always felt sick to my stomach after having them pull me into their "who can flirt better and win the guy" battle.

It was horrible.

Always.

4. And then there was bachelorette number four.

Mila.

After I caught her trying to steal from Zunari's safe that one unfortunate night, she began to dote on me.

I shouldn't have been so nice.

Every time she would see me when she wasn't working she would strike up a conversation.

Mila would blink her long eyelashes at me, and clasp her hands together, and shuffle her feet; putting on the flimsy façade that she was shy.

Whatever.

Mila wasn't really my type, either.

5. And as if that weren't enough, Maggie developed some kind of freakish crush towards me as well. Of all the other annoying, rich, moblin-loving girls in the world, Maggie had to be the one to like me!

Geez.

What a freak of nature.

After she abandoned the fantasy of leaving her father and going to marry… Moe, the moblin, she started liking me. I'm not sure why. I suppose she thought that since I came around Windfall a lot, I would be a good choice for her.

Wrongo!

Her crush was very subtle, barely there.

After her father died in a suspicious accident, Maggie was devastated.

That's when it became apparent that she liked me.

And believe when I tell you… I got off and far away from Windfall as fast as possible.

Haven't stepped foot on the island since.

Do I look back and wonder?

No.

6. Next, there was the Fairy Queen.

She was obvious, very obvious; she was not afraid to let me know.

She was nice, and _very_ beautiful, but I don't think we would have worked out…

And last but not least (whatever that means)…

7. Tetra.

Yep. Harsh, bossy, _sassy_, controlling, mature, beautiful, wonderful, kind, amazing, remarkable… Tetra.

She was very good at hiding it.

A professional.

I didn't even realize it until she showed unintentionally that she cared at the bomb shop and at the Forsaken Fortress visit two.

Then again, I don't think she knew she cared for me either.

Now, she is _terrible_ at hiding her feelings toward me.

She doesn't want me to know, but I do; and that embarrasses her pretty badly.

It's kind of, well, very cute.

She is always blushing, and stumbling over her own feet and words around me.

Especially when I smile and give her the "I know" look.

Man, I love that girl!

…

Seven girls like me.

Seven girls and I have chosen one.

Obviously, the Great Fairy Queen, Potova, and Joanna aren't it.

And Maggie most definitely isn't either!

I would never hurt Komali by choosing to date Medli, he is like my best friend.

So that leaves Mila and Tetra.

I could never choose Mila, she is still to snobbish and self absorbed for my taste.

My choice…

…

Tetra.

As I stated before,

I love her.

Link

Soooo, I know what you're thinking... "_Potova and Joanna! Maggie! Are you crazy! ***beats with stupid stick!***"_ Well, I added them in there just to make more girls. Plus, it's definitely a possibility that Maggie would eventually like Link and c'mon... The little girls... that would have been bound to happen. :) It's also plausible that Maggie's dad would "die in a suspicious accident" (In my mind one of the townspeople killed him... or Mila's father sooo yeah!...)


End file.
